


Desperate Need

by bovaria



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and you have sex, pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Need

It was a mutual need. He needed you desperately, his hands ripping through your layers of clothes frantically, mouth marking a wet path across your jawline. His hips hunched forward, pinning yours to the wall and you could feel him, feel the hot and stiff length of him. Kylo smirked as you gasped, plunging his tongue into your mouth and licking you meticulously. His large hand grabbed your chin possessively and you felt tiny and defenseless in his hold. The sensation gave you shivers and the pleasure pooled into heat at the pit of your stomach.

Your hands threaded through his hair, fingers gripping the strands and pulling slightly, eliciting hungry, deep growls from Kylo that made your legs jelly and your desire intensify. Being so close to him was always so intoxicating. The feel of his strong body against yours, his muscles tensing and stretching to hold you up so easily, the smell of him that drove you crazy with want, the taste of him. He was like a trip, and every ride made you more addicted.

His hands traveled down to your knees, forcefully parting them to fit between your legs and you easily complied with his wishes, wrapping yourself around his waist. He smiled in satisfaction before digging his face into your neck, his teeth biting down on sensitive skin and leaving marks that he’d make sure you wouldn’t attempt to hide the next day. You thought of people looking at you, wondering how you got the bruises on your neck and a surge of pleasure zinged through you.

Your moan was swallowed up by his mouth, he ravished you with a deep, thorough kiss that had you grinding your hips against him. Your fingers moved down to grip the nape of his neck, grab on to an anchor as Kylo’s touch descended and he tore through your pants. His pupils were blown wide, eyes black with lust as he took the sight of you in.

You squirmed under his hungry gaze, the air hitting the bare crux of your thighs and prompting your hips to jerk desperately, seeking friction. He licked his lips, tongue darting out to wet that swollen, red mouth and you felt like biting into it, like sucking it until he had to pull away. Your eyes traveled upwards, taken by the way his hair framed his face. It was in disarray, having fallen victim to your fingers as you held no concern for its appearance.

His thick fingers squeezed your thighs, inching their way upwards and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. You whined in anticipation, wanting nothing but to feel him, squeeze yourself around him. He smirked as his touch reached your core, fingers ghosting over your wetness and tenderly stroking the sensitive skin right next to your folds.

Your head pulled back in equal parts ecstasy and desperation. He seemed to enjoy being a witness to your frustration and avoided your most intimate parts, large fingers gentle in their journey around you, fingertips rubbing against supple, delicate skin.

You whimpered his name and his dark, lustful eyes snapped up to gaze into yours. His mouth split into a knowing smirk and he tipped his head to the side, looking almost innocent as he asked you what you wanted. You shook your head, gnawing on your lower lip as Kylo’s hot touch moved slightly to the left and _there_.

He wasted no time, plunging two thick, long fingers into you as his thumb worked the hard nub of your clit. You clenched tightly around him, the intrusion almost painful but welcomed as your back arched and your head hit the wall with a dull thump. Kylo chuckled, his head leaning forward to press sucking kisses to your neck as his fingers folded upwards. With little to no effort, he stroked against that sweet bundle of nerves and you started with a jerk, moan erupting from your lips.

Kylo shivered at the sound, eyes shutting as he started a hard, firm rhythm. His hand moved with purpose against you, his fingers purposefully rubbing against the sweet spot as his thumb spun circles around your hardened nub. He savored this, having you come undone beneath him, watching your lips part in pleasure as you lost yourself in the sensations that his touch brought you.

He loved knowing what made you come undone, what spots made you close your eyes and shiver in his arms, your hands gripping on to his shoulders as you tried to keep yourself from going crazy from the pleasure. With vigor, he continued his ministrations, enjoying your walls squeezing around him with a vice-like grip that had him thinking just how _good_ you’d feel around his length. As if to remind him of that, his cock twitched with need and Kylo almost laughed. You always made him forget his own pleasure, he seemed entrenched to your own and his only objective seemed to be you, your climax, and the way you looked at him once everything was over.

You reached your peak as Kylo continued stroking that spot inside you, his mouth marking wet kisses up and down your neck and his chest firmly pressed against your own. Your limbs stiffened as your back curved, revealing more of your neck to him and Kylo continuing the motions of his hand until the last of your orgasm had ebbed away.

You smiled at him, a grin filled with the ease and trust you felt around him. Kylo’s chest tightened at the sight and his mouth claimed yours in a searing, deep kiss that had your fingers once against stringing through his silky, dark hair. You pulled at the roots, pushing yourself closer to him until you couldn’t feel where you ended and he began.

With agility, Kylo pushed his own pants down his long, lean legs, the fabric rustling on its way down and his length softly smacking against your wet core. You groaned at the sensation and glanced down, entranced by the way his cock neatly carded through your folds, the head wet at the tip. His fingers wrapped around the girth of him, stroking once as he directed himself towards your entrance. Your pelvis hunched up, eager to feel him inside, have him fill you to the brim the only way Kylo could. You yearned for it and an unbidden whimper escaped your lips.

He snickered and you felt like clocking his shoulder at the sheer audacity, but he chose that precise moment to begin sliding into you. Your walls took in the head of dick and Kylo groaned at the hot, wet feeling. Your forehead pressed against his shoulder, fingers digging into his arms as you kept yourself hoisted up.

He continued moving forward, length sliding into you easily due to the wetness of your previous orgasm. Your mouths met in an opened kiss, tongues dancing desperately as Kylo’s hips moved until he couldn’t. Your body trembled at the girth of him, of having him fill you so deliciously and you felt him twitch inside you.

You urged him to move and he quickly complied. Moving with renewed purpose, Kylo’s thrusts were deep and thorough, every inch of him pulsing with every trip inside. He was almost animalistic in his motions, seeking out your peaks desperately as his muscles tensed and bunched trying to keep the two of you standing.

His hand traveled between your bodies until his fingers reached your joined hips. He rubbed frantic circles around your hardened clit, feeling his orgasm near with every desperate trip inside you. You bit down on his lower lip, sucking on it hungrily as you gave in to the pleasure, your legs squeezing around his waist as your orgasm overtook you.

Your walls squeezed around him tightly, the feel of him pulsing inside you heightening the pleasure and you screamed his name. He moaned, biting down on your shoulder as he continued to move inside you. His movements were jerky, desperate, and with a sole purpose now. Kylo’s own peak was nearing and his body pressed your firmly against the wall as he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

His hand gripped your chin, tilting your head upwards as he forced his eyes opened. He wanted to see you, wanted to take your expression in as he filled you up with his climax. You moaned, tightening around his pulsating cock until he was shuddering in pleasure, his hot come coating your walls. His hand continued to hold your head as he kissed you fervently, his guttural groan sending a shiver down your spine as his hips continued to move jerkily inside you.

You remained joined for a few more moments, enjoying the afterglow of having a usually-stoic Kylo come apart at the seams. He buried his face into your neck and pressed fluttering kisses on the forming bruises, proud of the marks he had left on you. You were his, and his only.

You took him by the hair to pull him away from your neck, meeting his dark brown eyes in a look that felt more intimate than what you had done these past few minutes. You rarely got to witness this side of him, the vulnerability with which he looked at you, the love behind his every action, the way he put you before himself. It made a renewed wave of pleasure traveled through your body and you pulled yourself closer to him until you were nuzzling his broad, firm chest, pressing openmouthed kisses to his pectoral.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you,” you replied.


End file.
